<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he had to do this by back2the_ocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835452">he had to do this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/back2the_ocean/pseuds/back2the_ocean'>back2the_ocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Death, Family, Gen, Season 2 spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, almost, the hargreeves deserves snuggles, they get struggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/back2the_ocean/pseuds/back2the_ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>season 2.10 spoilers</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Klaus wakes up alone, surrounded by his siblings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; The Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he had to do this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedweniPine/gifts">KaedweniPine</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this came about because of a conversation on discord. sorry in advance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know I still don’t like you. Time to wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus gasped and jacked up from his spot laying on the ground. He really needed to ask that girl why She had it out for him. He was amazing company to be around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he was catching his breath, an awful smell started to creep into his mind. He levered himself up to his feet and froze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no nononononononononono-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus dropped to the ground again but this time it was to check for a pulse. It couldn’t be true. They couldn’t be dead. Not all of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not sweet little Vanya. Not when they just got her back. His sweet kind little sister. Now the youngest of them instead of just the smallest. At last, she was happy - both with her new family she fought to defend and with her original family she finally got to know. She was finally out from under Reggie’s awful shadow and now she was lying dead on the ground of some old barn in the middle of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not Diego who cared and cared and cared but had issues saying so. Please not thoughtful Deigo who did his best to protect their siblings. He had finally found the rest of his family and now he was kneeling in the blood of his favorite living brother who was killed when he was trying to connect to another damaged human being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus crawled towards Five, trying desperately to find a pulse. Five had already come back from the dead once - he could do it again. Klaus couldn’t believe that small protective sarcastic Five was dead now. He fought for 45 years in an apocalyptic land just to come back home to them, trying to stop 2 different apocalypses only to be shot dead in a barn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And poor Allison...the first living sibling he’d seen in his new life. He couldn’t believe that lovely Allison - a married mother now! - was now forever silenced. She deserved so much more than this unglamorous death. She was just trying to help Vanya, a sibling that they all failed in the past, protect a child like she couldn’t protect Claire anymore. And she was shot in the back and couldn’t help anyone anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Luther. Luther Luther Luther. He had spent his entire life living as Reggie’s man and only now, 50 years in the past, had he learned to be his own person. He had only wanted for his family to stay together and now they were together - in death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop his sobbing. That rude little girl - separating him from his family. He lost Ben only hours ago and now he had lost the rest of his siblings. They were gone gone gone. He didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t been alone like this in forever - always with Ben hovering over him, trying to be the good angel his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had spent 3 years now in the ‘60s, thinking he was the only one left alive only to find his family - they were all together again! But he couldn’t be with them now. He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to see them again and he-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus buddy you gotta let go. You gotta leave us. You can’t stay here.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus jerked his head up and beamed. Diego was awake. He wasn’t dead! He stumbled off the ground and moved over to his - siblings! They were all alive!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <span>mis hermanos</span>
  <span>! Mis hermanas! I had the most awful dream like you wouldn’t imagine-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus cut off his sentence when he walked right through Luther and Vanya. He stopped immediately and didn’t move. He couldn’t. This was the final proof he didn’t want. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His siblings were dead. But he wasn’t. And there was nothing that he could do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus. Klaus. You have to move. You can’t be found here. Someone is probably coming right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked blankly at Five. What did he mean?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus. You are a wanted fugitive. The FBI is looking for you. You’re surrounded by dead bodies of people you shouldn’t know - there is no proof we’re siblings. There is a lot of dead bodies outside of the barn and they’ll have no identification and no reasonable cause of death. You can’t be found here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus was still blinking at them, not comprehending the words coming from Five.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were sharing looks around him but he didn’t know what they were saying - not really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allison took a deep breath and stepped in front of him, “Klaus. NUMBER FOUR!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus’ attention snapped to his sister and her following, “I heard a Rumor that you listened to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her power didn’t work on him - not when he wasn’t focusing on bringing them into the physical world. But the thought of her power at all was enough to snap him back into the here and now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus. Follow my instructions closely. First, you need to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five continued to talk and Klaus followed his instructions but aimlessly. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could he continue on with his life with the actual proof that his family was really truly honestly gone? He didn’t think he was strong enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just wanted his siblings, back safe and sound with no looming apocalypses and no government-sanctioned manhunts for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was he going to without them…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to look for Ben before he remembered, but Diego was there instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do this Klaus. You have too. We’ll be here with you as long as you need us. You’re not going to be alone but you can do this. Right now - you are the only one who can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus took a deep breath, caught another glimpse of his </span>
  <b>dead </b>
  <span>siblings, and left the barn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had a list of things to do and siblings both relying on him and believing in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could do this. He could do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to do this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me at my tumblr dcksdrgsdebutantes to talk and to see my character moodboards. also I have a tua discord - give me a shout if you'd like to join</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>